Extraños en el Paraiso
by Kyrek
Summary: Tras morir, Kyrek va a la sociedad de almas donde conoce a Akane la cual le ayudará a ser shinigami. Capítulo 4: My Past Life
1. El principio, como debe ser: Part 1

**Extraños en el Paraíso**

Este Fic, nació a partir de una conjunción de cosas, entre otras los fisc de Rido/Cent y Nalya , y por supuesto, como olvidarnos de la grandiosa novela gráfica del dios Terry Moore "Strangers In Paradise", la cual le da nombre a la historia. Gracias por confiar en mi y leer este fic, y gracias a Akane Kasumi por ser mi sarcástica beta-reader

**----------------------------------------- **

**01: El Prin****cipio, Como Debe Ser: ****Part**** 1**

Toda historia tiene un principio, como debe ser, por que ¿Qué es una historia sin principio? Supongo que lo mismo que una historia sin final. Nada.

Mi principio es bastante simple. Morí. Así es como empezó todo.

Os preguntareis ¿Cómo puede ser que el principio empiece con la muerte? Pues ya deberíais saberlo, es bastante obvio. Mi historia comienza el día en que llegué a la Sociedad de Almas. Fui destinado al distrito 48, podría haber sido peor.

Entonces ella me encontró, aquella chica de pelo castaño y ojos grises, Akane. Desde entonces somos inseparables, casi como gemelos siameses, sólo que no vamos unidos por la cadera… ya me entendéis. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos.

_ Cuando me desperté, me encontré entre unos arbustos. Estaba bastante mareado y ¿Dónde estaba¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Me asomé un poco por encima de aquel arbusto para intentar reconocer el lugar. Solo conseguí ver un gran cerezo, y a una chica tumbada justo al lado del matorral._

_Aquella chica vestía un poco raro. Llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón corto verde con muchos bolsillos. Parecía ropa un tanto vieja, era en cierto modo inquietante._

_Entonces ella giró su cabeza y me vio. Yo me caí al suelo y rodé y ella se levantó a una velocidad de vértigo._

_— ¿De dónde coño has salido? —Dijo mientras preparaba los puños para atacarme— ¿Es que eres un depravado¡Vete de aquí!_

_— ¿Qué¿Yo¿__Depraqué__? —respondí de forma incoherente, habitual en mi._

_— Espera, vienes del mundo mortal¿verdad? —aclaró para si misma mientras bajaba los puños— Claro, por eso pareces tan confundido._

_— No creo que sea por eso… o quizá si, no lo sé._

_— Definitivamente, del mundo mortal… —la chica se agachó para mirarme más de cerca— Todos llegan aquí muy confundidos. Al menos has tenido suerte, has venido a parar a este sector, podías haber acabado en el 80 y haber muerto casi al momento._

_— ¿Qué? —exclamé abriendo los ojos como platos._

_— Demasiada información para un novato… —pensó en voz alta— Bueno, empecemos con algo fácil. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Por unos instantes dudé sobre si decírselo o no, puesto que en mi vida mortal jamás se lo habría dicho a nadie tan fácilmente. Pero tras meditarlo durante unos segundos decidí responder. _

_— Mi nombre es __Daemarcus__Keshawn__. —dije__ mientras me levantaba._

_Ella se me quedó mirando de manera extraña, me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo._

_—Te llamaré Kyrek._

_— ¿__Ein__? — Hice una pausa, y después salté — ¡Pero si__ tan siquiera se parecen!_

_— Ya, pero mi perro se llamaba así, y bueno… le echo de menos._

_— ¿¡¡¡Que me vas a llamar como a tu perro!!!? — exclamé indignado._

_— Tu nombre es muy difícil, y Kyrek es… digamos que no está nada mal. —Me rendí, no tenía ganas de luchas verbales— Venga, ven a mi casa, allí podrás comer y descansar. —me dijo mientras me pasaba una mano por la cabeza como si fuese un perro._

_¿Que podía perder?_

Mi nombre, lo perdí por completo. Ahora soy Kyrek… sin apellido, por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Realmente la Sociedad de Almas era increíble. Tenía veinte años cuando la muerte me llegó, así que tengo un aspecto joven, es pura lógica. Ella también aparentaba esa edad, y se reflejaba en su comportamiento, pero su verdadera edad era algo que superaba mucho las expectativas de los humanos. Tanto como… ciento cuarenta, año arriba, año abajo.

Desde aquel día vivimos juntos en aquella pequeña casa en el centro del pueblo. Allí me enseñó a controlar y sacar mi energía espiritual latente, y también cosas sobre la sociedad de almas.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía. Por ejemplo, que no se podía morir de viejo, pero si de heridas graves; y tampoco que había una escuela de shinigamis (también conocidos como dioses de la muerte). Creía que el titulo de shinigami era un derecho divino. Por supuesto, no es que los shinigamis fuesen en sí dioses, sino más bien los encargados de llevar las almas a la Sociedad de Almas (conocido en el mundo mortal como "cielo"), y de purificar a los malos espíritus, llamados hollows, para devolverles a la sociedad de almas o al infierno.

Una tranquila tarde, sentado bajo aquel cerezo mirando el atardecer, empecé a pensar en todo aquello. Llegó la noche, fría y oscura, pero yo seguía sin moverme.

— ¿En que piensas, Kyrek? —Preguntó Akane acercándose a mi.

— En que no se quién me trajo hasta aquí… —dije sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

— Cualquier shinigami te ha podido traer hasta aquí, es casi imposible saberlo. —Comentó ella sentándose a mi lado— Debes dejarlo pasar.

— Ya lo sé, pero… me gustaría agradecérselo. —empecé a jugar con la hierba— Si no me hubiesen encontrado, seguramente hubiese acabado convertido en hollow, y no me habría gustado convertirme en una de esas cosas.

— Venga, no te me pongas melodramático ahora. —Akane se levantó tirando de mi mano para que fuese con ella— Vamos, en el centro de la villa hay una fiesta, Koji ha sido aceptado en la academia de shinigamis.

El pequeño demonio interior que llevaba dentro salió a la luz. No quería ir. Sabía lo de la fiesta desde hacía ya unos días, pero no había querido hablarlo con nadie. Mi "hermano" me iba a abandonar como había hecho todo el mundo conmigo en mi vida mortal. No era justo.

— ¿Vamos a despedirle? —pregunté inocentemente.

— No, vamos a hervirle como si fuese una gamba. —Respondió con tono sarcástico— ¡Pues claro que vamos a despedirle! Hay comida gratis.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos? —Akane se encogió de hombros— Si vamos es por que nos alegramos de que haya entrado. Y sinceramente no tengo muy claro si me alegro.

— Sinceramente, me da igual, con comer gratis me conformo.

Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la fiesta sin dirigirnos la palabra. Una vez allí nos sentamos en un tronco, frente a una hoguera, y simplemente nos dedicamos a mirar el fuego.

Koji era un amigo común en la sociedad de almas. Le conocimos en una noche de tormenta. Estaba bastante mal a causa de las heridas que tenía, y huía de alguien. Más tarde descubrimos que no era alguien, si no algo. Uno de esos hollows había conseguido llegar hasta la sociedad de almas.

Akane y yo cogimos nuestras katanas, aquellas con las que entrenábamos día si, día también, y nos defendimos hasta que un shinigami llegó.

El shinigami, un tipo alto y delgado, atacó en vano al hollow con su zampakutou. Le esquivó tantas veces como le había atacado, era realmente rápido. Pero no pudo contra el Kidoh. Utilizó una de esas técnicas muy difíciles para mí en aquel momento. Aquel ser desapareció en el aire.

Era la primera vez que veía a alguien matar a un hollow, aunque no sería la última. Pero aquello me dejó muy marcado. Aquel ser, destruido por un simple kidoh. Quería ser como él… tenía que ser como él.

Tras salvarnos de una posible muerte, el shinigami se fue de la misma manera que había llegado: con un shumpa. Nosotros socorrimos al desfallecido Koji, y le ayudamos a entrar en calor con unas cuantas mantas. Después se quedó a vivir allí, y con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos, casi como hermanos.

Durante mucho tiempo nos entrenamos juntos, descansábamos solo para dormir y comer, Akane también entrenaba con nosotros y nos enseñaba cosas. Hablamos de ir los tres a la academia de shinigamis. Siempre pensé que entraríamos juntos, hasta que él decidió presentarse a las pruebas por su cuenta. Me sentí traicionado, nos había abandonado. Por eso no me alegraba por él tanto como me hubiese gustado.

Entonces algo se interpuso entre el fuego y yo, haciéndome volver desde mis recuerdos. Era Koji, había venido hasta nosotros tal y como temía que hiciese.

— Eh, no os esperaba ver aquí. —Koji parecía muy contento de vernos— Os hacía en medio del bosque entrenando o algo parecido.

— ¿Cómo¿Y perderme la comida gratis? —Indicó Akane señalando la mesa llena de comida— ¡Ni loca!

— Así que shinigami académico¿eh? —Sonreía mientras le chinchaba— Mucha gente debe estar orgullosa… lastima que no hayan venido.

Koji me golpeó en el hombro, y se sentó a nuestro lado. Parecía nervioso, lo cual tenía su lógica: había sido aceptado en la academia de shinigamis, pero había algo más. Aunque no lo tenía muy claro, sabía que ocultaba algo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más alterado de lo normal. —le pregunté.

— Es que… quería… —volvió a quedarse mudo, solo boqueaba, y eso le hacía parecerse a un pez— Quería despedirme de vosotros, por si no volvemos a…

— Dios, otro que se me pone melodramático. Antes de que lleguen los abrazos y los besos, te estrecho la mano y te diré¡hasta que volvamos a vernos! —Dijo Akane con su habitual tono sarcástico—Y ahora me voy a comer, que es a lo que yo he venido.

Akane corrió hasta la gran mesa llena de comida y empezó a frotarse las manos. Era como una niña en Disneylandia.

— Gracias por estar aquí esta última noche. —Murmuró mientras dibujaba con un palo en la arena— Es… importante para mi que estéis esta noche aquí, aunque Akane haya desaparecido.

— Sigue sin entusiasmarme que entres sin mí en la academia de shinigamis, pero tú ya estás listo, y yo aún necesito tiempo. —miré el fuego y fue como si una ola de sentimientos que necesitaba contar empezasen a amontonarse en mi cabeza: celos, rabia, alegría, tristeza, quizá algo de melancolía… Pero no podía decirle todo, así que me quedé con lo bueno, y deseché lo demás. Era su noche, no debía estropearla.

— Esto no será tan divertido sin tus peleas con Akane. —sabía que no era lo que quería expresar, pero normalmente no decido lo que digo en los momentos de tensión.

— No se me dan bien estas situaciones, así que antes de que esto se vuelva más tenso y acabemos discutiendo, creo que me iré. —Se levantó, y yo me levanté con él— Sé que algún día volveremos a vernos. —me abrazó— Cuídate, y procura seguir vivo, hermanito.

— Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti¿no crees? —dije con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido él empezó a caminar y levantó la mano, sin tan siquiera mirar atrás, para despedirse.

Era como si viese una parte de mi vida huir de aquella villa, una parte de mi vida que quizá, no volvería jamás.

Este es el nombre más raro, pero que aún podía estar bien, que he encontrado


	2. El principio, como debe ser: Part 2

**02****: El Principio, Como Debe Ser****Part**** 2**

Todo había sido muy confuso, desde mi muerte hasta que me cambiasen el nombre por el del antiguo perro de Akane. Pero la sociedad de almas no era (ni es) un lugar normal, así que suponía que sería cuestión de habituarme.

Había pasado una semana desde la marcha de mi amigo Koji a la academia de shinigamis, y yo seguía practicando con Akane en el arte de la lucha. No entendía por qué, pero se le daba demasiado bien eso de la lucha. De hecho, me había enseñado cosas que tan siquiera hubiese imaginado que pudiese hacer: cómo utilizar los espiritrones para saltar un poco más alto, o incluso apoyarme en ellos.

Sabía tanto de este mundo que a veces parecía que había nacido allí. Más tarde me enteré de que así era, lo cual me conmocionó ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la gente pudiese nacer en aquel lugar? Suponía que todo el mundo estaba muerto, y punto. Después me explicó que ella era la hija de un shinigami no muy conocido, pero muy bueno en su trabajo.

— Muchas tardes entrenaba con él, y me dejaba empuñar su zampakutou… casi podía sentir el poder de aquella espada al tocarla. —me dijo una vez sin utilizar su habitual sarcasmo.

Al menos ya tenía una explicación acerca de por que sabía tantas cosas sobre kidoh, zampakutous y shinigamis. Tras averiguar aquel dato de interés,me pregunté por que narices estaba en un lugar tan lejos en el Rukongai en vez de vivir en el seireitei, pero no quería molestarla con aquellas tonterías. Había una razón, y algún día la sabría. No hoy, ni mañana, pero ella me lo contaría.

El tiempo entrenando se nos pasó como si el tiempo no fuese con nosotros. Pasamos días entrenando y durmiendo. A veces solo comíamos por alimentarnos, no por que tuviésemos hambre. No parábamos ni cuando llovia: nos daba igual, solo queríamos llegar a un lugar. Queríamos ser shinigamis.

No sabía cuales eran sus motivos, pero tenía muy claro los míos. Quería ayudar a toda la gente del mundo mortal a sentirse seguros, sin hollows que les pudiesen atacar, sin espíritus acechándoles. Sólo una vida tranquila. Bastante tenían ya con sus propias vidas como para tener que convivir con aquel tipo de cosas.

— A este paso podremos entrar en la academia de shinigamis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos¿no crees? —me dijo ella después de uno de aquellos entrenamientos intensivos.

— Si, a este paso podremos apuntarnos para el siguiente año académico. —dije mientras me tiraba al suelo.

Me encantaba esa sensación, tumbarme sobre la hierba y sentirla entre mis dedos, en mi espalda. Era algo agradable que no había podido sentir en aquella maldita ciudad cuando aún seguía vivo.

— ¿Ya has vuelto a tu nube particular? —Preguntó Akane mientras se tumbaba a mi lado.

— Puede ser, nunca lo sabrás —sonreí mirando al cielo descubierto.

Solo había una pequeña nube en el cielo a la cual estuvimos intentando buscarle una forma. Ella dijo que se parecía a Chappy, y yo le dije que eso era un conejo. Después ella me pegó por mi ignorancia y me explicó que Chappy era un conejo.

Quizá nos merecíamos un descanso, habíamos avanzado mucho, pero nos quedaba tanto tiempo por delante que se me hacía realmente eterno.

— Me gustaría hacer algo divertido. No sé, ir a nadar, comer frente al lago, tumbarnos en el embarcadero… — planteé mientras me incorporaba.

— No sería mala idea, prepara la comida, yo me quedaré por aquí tumbada.

— ¿Desde cuando soy tu criado? —aclaré antes de seguir con la conversación.

— Desde que vives en mi casa sin tener que hacer nada. —tan siquiera se había molestado en mirarme.

— A veces te odio. —sonreí de medio lado.

Me levanté a prepararlo todo, y mientras me iba ella añadió:

— Pero no sobrevivirías sin mí.

Lo peor era que tenía razón.

_**- Tres horas más tarde -**_

— Para una cosa que tienes que hacer y lo chafas. —me echó en cara Akane sentándose en el embarcadero.

— Siento no haberme acordado de traer lasaña, pero no pensé que pudiésemos cocinarla en un horno en medio del campo. —respondí con sarcasmo a su ataque verbal.

— Siempre sales con alguna excusa ¬¬ …

Notamos que alguien se acercaba. Alguien con una gran fuerza espiritual. Era un shinigami, y venía directo hacia nosotros. Nos resultaba extrañamente familiar aquella fuerza espiritual, pero no podía ser tan grande.

— Así que vagueando¿eh? —dijo una voz justo detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Koji? —me levanté lo más rápido que pude para verle allí, de pie, con su kimono blanco y rojo— ¡Cuanto tiempo!

— Hola, tú. —Akane saludó sin levantarse, pero aquello le bastaba.

— ¿A que se debe tu visita? —curioseé.

— Pues resulta que es bastante más fácil salir de la academia para veros de lo que me esperaba. Me he tomado el resto del día libre para estar con vosotros. —sonrió y se sentó junto a Akane— Veo que vuestro entrenamiento ha funcionado.

— ¿Y a ti que te enseñan en la academia de shinigamis¿No sabes reprimir toda esa energía espiritual? Podía sentirte casi desde que has salido de allí…

— Quería que lo supieseis. —los tres sonreímos.

— Bueno, cuéntanos cosas sobre la academia de shinigamis. —mi curiosidad me podía.

— Pues no hay mucho que contar: doy clases de kidoh, de esgrima… ya sabes, lo normal.

— Pero algo interesante habrá¿no? —insistí.

— Bueno, creo que el que me da clase de historia es Akano Rido, pero no lo tengo muy claro, aún no he llegado a asistir a ninguna clase de historia.

— Tío, llevas un mes —me quejé— ¿aún no has ido a ninguna de sus clases?

— Es que a mi todo lo que sea leer… —Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

— Todo suena muy interesante, —comentó Akane mientras se levantaba— pero sintiéndolo mucho, tengo calor y voy a darme un baño.

— Suena tentador. ¡Vamos! —gritó Koji mientras nos agarraba de las manos y nos arrastraba hasta el final del embarcadero.

Una vez llegamos al final, nos lanzó junto a él al agua. Cuando conseguimos salir a la superficie, entre Akane y yo le hicimos unas cuantas aguadillas en venganza. Pasamos una gran tarde en el agua, y después simplemente nos tumbamos en la arena fina del lago. Era casi como una playa.

Koji nos habló de cómo había sido su vida pasada en la tierra. Había tenido suerte, había tenido una familia que le quería, una novia que pasó a ser su prometida con sólo veintiún años, y no llego a conocer porque mas tarde murió en un accidente de coche, un borracho le atropelló.

Entonces pensé en todo lo que Koji había dejado en Japón, y en por qué tenía tanta prisa en ser shinigami. ¿Por qué nunca nos lo había contado? Quizá por que tampoco nos habíamos molestado en preguntar. Solo asumíamos que quería hacerse más fuerte.

— Bueno Kyrek¿cómo fue tu vida pasada? —preguntó Akane.

— Me gustaría no hablar de ello, es algo muy personal, —respondí— cuando llegue el momento, lo contaré.

Por un momento me detuve a pensar en lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, en lo a gusto que me encontraba con aquellos dos desconocidos, los cuales se habían convertido en mi familia ¿Había encontrado un hogar?

Alguien me dijo una vez que el hogar no era la casa donde vivías, si no las personas con las que compartías tu vida.

Ahora sé que por fin, tengo un hogar.


	3. Acción, Intriga Y Chistes De Falleras

**03: Acción, Intriga Y Chistes De Falleras **

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, rozando mi cara. Al principio la sensación era agradable, pero poco a poco quemazón provocada por el calor se hizo insoportable, así que no tuve otra opción que levantarme. Caminé por mi nueva casa durante un buen rato esperando a que Akane llegase a comerse mis cereales y para hacer algo después. Entrenar, o al menos hablar. Pero era raro, no había llegado aún.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Los cereales seguían guardados en su sitio.

Salí a la calle, pero allí solo estaba la gente del pueblo que se había levantado temprano. Unos cuantos me miraron raro por salir a la calle sin camiseta, y otros simplemente hicieron lo de siempre, ignorarme.

La paranoia me abordó en aquel momento ¿y si me había dejado solo? Siempre era puntual a la hora de comerse mis cereales¿Por qué llegaba tan tarde?

Corrí hasta su casa y la cama seguía hecha¿Dónde cojones se había metido¿Le había pasado algo? Salí de su casa un poco desesperado, mirando a todas partes. No podía pasarme a mi, otra vez no.

— ¿Por qué has salido sin camiseta? —Preguntó una voz por encima de mí— vas a coger frío.

— Idiota, me había preocupado al no verte en mi casa, pensé que te habías ido —confesé a Akane sin pensar en lo que decía.

— ¿Por qué narices iba a irme? —curioseó mientras bajaba del tejado.

— Es una larga historia y…

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —me interrumpió— créeme, puedo escucharlo

En aquel momento una mujer llegó llorando hasta nosotros, salvándome de una horrible confesión sobre mi pasado.

Se arrodilló agarrándome de la pernera del pantalón mientras lloraba y balbuceaba una serie de palabras que no conseguía entender. Me agaché junto a ella intentando calmarla, tratando inútilmente de consolarla.

— Cálmese un poco ¿Qué ha pasado? —le dije con una ligera sonrisa cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente.

— Por favor, ayudad a mi hija —consiguió decir la mujer— ayer se fue a buscar algo a las cuevas más allá del páramo, me dijo que había un tesoro… por favor, vosotros sois fuertes, id a buscarla, os lo ruego —la mujer me abrazó fuertemente mientras volvía a llorar con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué podríamos hacerlo nosotros? Es MUY peligroso —Comentó Akane con cierto nerviosismo— Además¿no somos los marginados del pueblo?

— Iremos —respondí sin hacer caso a la advertencia de Akane— No se preocupe más, nosotros la traeremos de vuelta —continué con una sonrisa.

La señora, agradecida, me liberó de su abrazo y se marchó. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Akane empezó a gritarme.

— ¿Estás como un puto cencerro¡Nadie sabe lo que hay en esas cuevas, pero todo el mundo sabe que es muy peligroso ir allí¡¡La gente muere cuando va a esas cuevas!! Esa chica ya está muerta. —Akane parecía algo fría, pero a la vez tan asustada.

— ¡¡Pues traeré su cadáver!! — Ladré en respuesta, dejando a Akane sin palabras— No puedo quedarme mirando sin más la escena, tengo que hacer algo —las palabras simplemente no podían salir de mi boca, no podía explicarlo— Tengo que ayudarla, Akane. No puedo mirar a otro lado.

— Dios, cuando te pones sentimentaloide eres horrible —Akane se metió en la casa— Al menos vístete¿o vas a ir a rescatar a tu pequeña damisela así? —se burló— Aunque hay que reconocer que al menos ibas a ir "sepsi".

— A veces te pegaría —respondí con una sonrisa.

— Sabes que no funcionaría, puedo contigo.

Volví a mi casa corriendo para vestirme como dios manda… bueno, tanto como dios manda, un pantalón viejo y una camiseta bastante cutre roja del mundo mortal¿Aún me pregunto como la había conseguido Akane?... A lo que iba, cogimos nuestras katanas y salimos en busca de la chica perdida.

Caminamos uno a lado del otro, pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar. Yo estaba nervioso, y ella seguramente enfadada, hasta que ella decidió cortar el hielo.

— Bueno¿me vas a contar esa larga historia o voy a tener que sacártela a patadas? —comentó como si fuese tan fácil desvelar mi pasado.

— Te haré una promesa, —dije mientras aceleraba un poco el paso— cuando esto termine te lo contaré¿vale?

— No tendrás escapatoria, sé donde vives. —sonrió Akane.

No podía explicarle en ese momento como había sido mi vida pasada. Había sido un drogadicto, un capullo, y por eso toda persona a la que alguna vez había querido me había abandonado cuando más les necesitaba… ¿Cómo podía explicarle aquello a la única persona que tenía en este nuevo mundo¿Y si una vez supiese aquello me abandonaba como todos los demás? Era la única "familia" que tenía aquí, si la perdía…

Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba que podría quedarme solo en este nuevo mundo sin mi guía, amiga y casi hermana.

Llegamos al lago, y lo empezamos a rodear. El cielo se había empezado a nublar, y las sombras empezaban a dominar aquel hermoso lugar. Los rayos del sol que iluminaban el lago azul, se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco, quedándose con un tono gris y apagado.

Y tan solo diez minutos después, estaba lloviendo. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que hacía daño. El agua resbalaba por mi cara como si estuviese bajo una enorme ducha, casi no podía ver.

Tras mucho caminar, y tras acabar calados hasta los huesos, al fin las encontramos. Las cuevas.

— Entonces¿estás seguro? —gritó Akane para hacerse oír por encima del tremendo ruido

Yo me limité a asentir mientras desenvainaba mi katana. Nos adentramos en la cueva, mirando a cualquier sombra que se moviese. Aquella oscuridad de pronto se vio iluminada por una luz amarillenta, la cual desprendía la katana de Akane.

Era increíble¿había lanzado un kidoh sin vocalizar la invocación? De hecho, era la primera vez que la veía hacer kidoh, aunque había algo extraño en la situación ¿Una luz amarillenta?

— ¿¡¡Qué cojo..!!? —dejé la frase sin terminar por mi asombro.

— Tío… —Akane parecía sorprendida— se llama linterna. —dijo con cierto sarcasmo— Llevan en el mundo humano años… ¿Tu dónde coño vivías?

— Bueno, esto… yo —dije tartamudeando— Yo pensé que… creí que…

— ¡El pensé-que y creí-que son las hijas de Doña Estupidez! —dijo mientras caminaba, iluminando las rocas que se esparcían caprichosas aquí y allá en la entrada de la cueva— Tiene que estar por aquí… mi padre me contó que habían conseguido iluminar la cueva, tiene que haber algún interruptor o algo… tu adéntrate un poco y busca por ahí.

— Claro, y como yo tengo visión nocturna podré encontrarlo fácilmente¿verdad? —solo había dado un paso cuando mi pié chocó contra algo duro en el suelo, haciéndome perder el poco equilibrio que tenía en ese momento.

Empecé a correr contra mi voluntad con la cabeza por delante, intentando recuperar inútilmente el equilibrio echando los brazos hacia atrás. Mi carrera se frenó en seco cuando mi cabeza chocó contra la pared de roca. Simplemente me caí al suelo a la vez que la cueva se iluminaba con una tenue luz anaranjada.

— Kyrek, está bien que uses la cabeza, pero hay otras formas. —se burló Akane mientras caminaba hacia él riéndose a carcajadas.

— No bromees cuando me dejo la cabeza contra una pared, por favor. —dije incorporándome un poco— Creo que voy a necesitar una placa metálica en la cabeza…

— El camino se divide en dos¿por cuál vamos a ir? —indicó Akane haciendo caso omiso a mi dolor.

— Mmm —miré las dos aperturas en la pared de la cueva, una al lado de la otra, la decisión era simple, izquierda o derecha— Cómo era… ¿si eres diestro a la izquierda?

— ¿Ein? —Akane me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco en aquel mismo momento.

— Es una frase hecha… o algo parecido —dije mientras me levantaba— Quiere decir algo como que si eres diestro tiendes a ir a la derecha, así que ve al lado contrario.

— Está bien, pero si nos perdemos en este laberinto y morimos, que sepas que cuando me reencarne iré a buscarte solo para patear tu culo. —dijo mientras se guardaba la linterna en una pequeña mochila— Ahora sigamos con TU búsqueda

— No nos perderemos, tengo un plan… aunque es más bien "Barrio Sésamo". —dije antes de ponerme a preguntar— ¿Y que es eso de mi búsqueda¿Me vas a dejar entrar solo ahí dentro?

— ¿Nunca entiendes nada? —preguntó ella mientras empezaba a caminar por el camino de la izquierda— Tan siquiera tu sabes por que has venido.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder ella me cortó de nuevo.

— No lo haces por esa señora, ni por la niña. Todo esto es por ti.

— No, Akane, estamos buscando a esa niña, no tiene nada que ver con… —La mirada de Akane fue suficiente para hacerme callar.

— Esta es tu búsqueda. Quieres saber si eres merecedor del título de shinigami, tienes que demostrarte que no tienes miedo. Por eso estás aquí —Y siguió la marcha justo delante de mí.

Repasé sus palabras mientras nos adentrábamos en la cueva. En lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que tenía razón, pero negaba aquel hecho con todas mis fuerzas. No quería darle la razón, porque desde mi punto de vista, me parecían unos motivos bastantes egoístas. Pero no podía permitirme pensar en ese tipo de cosas en ese momento, ya me enfrentaría a ello cuando salvase a la chica.

— ¿Y por qué has venido si es lo que piensas? —intenté sonsacarle.

— Por que eres mi amigo, y quiero estar ahí cuando descubras que siempre has sido merecedor de ese titulo. —Akane sonrió— Además, quien iba a sacarte del apuro si alguien te ataca aquí dentro.

— Eres insoportable. —bromeé a la vez que golpeaba su hombro.

Entonces escuchamos un grito. La sangre de mis venas se heló en aquel instante, y mi corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo. ¿Era ella¿Seguía viva?

Corrí desesperado bajo aquella suave luz, la cual hacía que la pared de la cueva, cubierta por una película de una sustancia parecida a babas, pareciera un camino que llevaba directamente al infierno.

Seguí aquel tenue reiatsu que había localizado, sabía donde estaba, la tenía muy cerca… y cuando llegué me quedé horrorizado con lo que vi. Aquella niña estaba rodeada de hollows. Hollows con sus máscaras brillantes y macabras por culpa del reflejo de las luces de las bombillas. Sus cuerpos con ese color verduzco, se acercaban lentamente, casi con pasos sigilosos como una manada de hienas acercándose a un ñu herido e indefenso. Si no hacía algo la niña estaría muerta en muy poco tiempo.

— Eh¿queréis un espíritu fuerte¡¡Venid a por mi!! —grité con todas mis fuerzas para atraer su atención.

Y tuvo el efecto deseado. Los cinco hollows que rodeaban a la niña ahora me rodeaban a mi. Sabía que podía deshacerme de dos con mucha suerte. Pero los demás me matarían… de todas formas no tenía mucho tiempo. Akane salvaría a la niña.

— Bakudou 1 ¡Sai! —un hollow cayó al suelo inmóvil gracias al hechizo, y aprovechando la confusión de los restantes, atravesé la mascara de hueso de un segundo monstruo. Quedaban tres.

El caso era que el único kidoh que me salía bien era ese, ya que además aún no había entrado a la academia de shinigamis. Akane que sabía mucho más sobre esas cosas que yo.

Cuando los hollows se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho, me empujaron contra la pared, agarrándome fuerte los brazos evitando que pudiese volver a utilizar kidoh.

Sus bocas se acercaban lentamente hacia mí para devorarme. Uno de ellos, sacó una lengua larga recubierta de una saliva espesa y hedionda por el agujero de su mascara que hacía la vez de boca, acercándola a mi cara. Su lengua recorrió mi cuello y parte de mi mejilla.

_"Dios, que sea rápido" —_En poco tiempo sería uno de ellos, y esperaba con todo mí ser que Akane acabase conmigo antes de ser un hollow. Pero entonces escuché un grito proveniente de la oscuridad.

— ¡¡Muere perro, muere!! —gritó Akane mientras le clavaba la katana por la parte de atrás de la cabeza al que me estaba lamiendo, haciéndole desaparecer en una nube gris.

Aprovechando el shock de los otros dos, Akane mató a otro decapitándole, y yo con las manos liberadas arremetí contra el último Hollow que había allí.

— ¡¡Vamos!! —gritó señalándome a la chica— ¡Cógela, están a punto de llegar!

Corrí hasta la pequeña, y la cogí en brazos. Ella se agarró a mi cuello con fuerza. Me hizo sentir como su seguro, me hizo sentir bien. Yo era la barrera que no permitiría que le pasase nada malo. Saldría con aquella niña de allí.

Seguí a Akane por aquel laberinto, pero ya nos habíamos perdido: dábamos vueltas y más vueltas. Sólo se podía hacer una cosa.

— Apoya tu mano en la pared izquierda, y después camina sin separar la mano de la pared —le expliqué sin detenernos— En algún momento llegaremos al punto de inicio de este laberinto.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Y lo que es más importante¿por qué narices no lo has dicho hace 4 vueltas?

— Una amiga me lo contó una vez cuando estaba vivo. —comenté, recordándola con cierta melancolía.

Mientras caminábamos, la veía de vez en cuando sacudir la mano para quitarse el agua que rezumaba de las paredes.

— Como coja una infección te mato. —susurró para que los hollows no nos escuchasen.

Caminamos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero conseguimos llegar a la bifurcación, estábamos en la entrada de la cueva, así que dejé a la chica en el suelo, y la tranquilicé.

— Ahora necesito que seas valiente¿vale pequeña? —Le susurré, pero mi voz dejó de salir de mi boca en el momento lo sentí. En aquel momento los gritos de los hollows se empezaron a escuchar, eran innumerables ¿Cómo habían llegado tantos hollows hasta la sociedad de almas?

—¡¡Corred!! —grité a la vez que cogía a la niña de la mano.

Estaban llegando hasta nosotros, no teníamos mucho más tiempo, y aunque escapásemos, aquellos hollows nos atacarían en cuanto saliéramos de aquella cueva. Akane frenó de golpe, haciéndome frenar a mí también ¿Por qué nos deteníamos?

— Tienes que hacer el shakkahou, eso destruiría la entrada al fondo de la cueva —dijo Akane empujándome hacia atrás de nuevo.

— ¿¡Pero es que no recuerdas que la última vez casi incendio el bosque!? —después lo entendí, ese era el plan— Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, agitación —comencé a decir mientras me ponía en posición— Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas. Hadou 31 ¡Shakkahou! —antes de que aquella bola carmesí impactase contra la pared de roca, yo protegí a la niña, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

Las rocas impactaron contra mi espalda con fuerza, llegué a perder la respiración por unos instantes, pero después de aquello, nuestra huida había acabado. La gruta estaba sellada por las rocas, era muy difícil que escapasen, y si lo hacían, les llevaría tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien pequeña? —le pregunté, acariciándole la cabeza.

— Gracias. —la pequeña me abrazó con fuerza, y yo solo pude devolverle el abrazo.

— Gracias a ti.

Ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca, tenía que ser shinigami. Con más poder, más ayuda podría ofrecer a la gente. Ella me había demostrado que podía serlo.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? —pregunté mientras la cogía en brazos de nuevo.

— Mieko —La pequeña se abrazó a mi cuello mientras la volvía a coger en brazos, y empezó a dormirse mientras hablaba— ¿Me llevarás con mi familia?

— Cuando despiertes estarás en tu cama con tu familia, lo prometo. —le sonreí mientras ella terminaba de dormirse.

— ¿Vas a cargar con ella hasta el pueblo? —me preguntó Akane.

— Si, yo la llevaré.

Cuando conseguimos salir de la cueva, la luz del sol nos deslumbró. El cielo volvía a estar despejado, el bosque alrededor nuestro estaba tan verde… Era precioso ahora que no estaba lloviendo y podíamos ver más de un palmo delante de nuestras narices.

El camino de vuelta fue agotador, sobre todo teniendo que llevar a la pequeña Mieko en brazos. Pero había valido la pena. En cierto modo había sido como mi primera misión, antes de ser shinigami. Entrenaría más duro, sería el mejor shinigami que pudiesen encontrar en el mundo.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo fuimos vitoreados, nos llamaron héroes. Aquello nos llegó muy dentro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hasta el día anterior no éramos de los más queridos en el pueblo. Las palabras de agradecimiento de la madre no podían expresar todo lo que ella sentía. Era un día bastante feliz.

Y cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa y me tumbé en el suelo, sobre mi alfombra, Akane me volvió a preguntar.

— Bueno, esto ya ha terminado¿vas a contarme ahora lo que te pasó?

Supuse que había llegado el momento de hacer las confesiones.


	4. My Past Life

**04: Mi Past Life **

_(Capítulo basado en la canción "Pitiful" de "Sick Puppies")_

_  
Hay que morir primero para luego no tener miedo a morir   
y cuando no se tiene miedo morir, tampoco se tiene miedo a vivir. _  
**_"Proverbio Oriental" _**

El despertador retumbó como si me estuviesen pegando con una cacerola en la cabeza ¿Por qué hacía un ruido tan atronador? Quizá era por la resaca de todo lo que me había metido el domingo, pero aún así estaba peor que de costumbre. Era una extraña sensación, no sabría explicarla.

Me levanté como pude de la cama y caminé por aquella habitación llena de basura y calcetines, salí al salón y llegué hasta la cocina donde me puse a hacer el desayuno antes de irme a trabajar.

El trabajo era una mierda, para ser sincero, pero me daba de sobra para todos mis vicios, aunque quizá no siempre me llegaba para pagar el alquiler, pero prefería que me echasen antes que tener que volver a pasar otra tarde con el mono.

Me puse a ver la tele mientras las tostadas se hacían, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora que era. Me quedaba solo un cuarto de hora para vestirme, desayunar y coger el autobús.

Me vestí con lo primero que pillé por el suelo, una camiseta negra con el símbolo de "Peligro biológico" en la pechera, unos vaqueros medianamente anchos rotos por las rodillas y unas botas negras.

Para cuando terminé de peinarme (a pesar de que mi estilo es el despeinado), las tostadas ya habían sufrido un accidente. Estaban ardiendo, literalmente, junto a la tostadora. Así que como pude desenchufé la tostadora y con un trapo la cogí y la tiré contra el fregadero para poder apagarla en un lugar seguro.

En ese momento solo me quedaban diez minutos para llegar al trabajo, así que simplemente cogí las llaves y bajé corriendo las escaleras atropellando a vecinos y demás gente. Llegué justo al mismo tiempo que el autobús a la parada.

— Hasta la calle Brown —dije al conductor para que calculase cuanto dinero le tenía que dar.

— Un dólar cuarenta —respondió sin molestarse en mirarme.

Pero para mi sorpresa, no había cogido el dinero que tenía preparado en el cenicero para el viaje de ida y el de vuelta.

— Lo siento, pero sin dinero no pasas —me espetó antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Al parecer llegaría tarde de nuevo.

Volví a subir a mi casa corriendo, cogí el dinero del cenicero de la entrada, bajé y esperé al siguiente autobús. Cuando llegué al trabajo ya entraba como con un cuarto de hora de retraso, así que fiché y entré como si nada hubiese ocurrido, hasta que mi jefe me pilló en los vestuarios.

— Has llegado un cuarto de hora tarde Keshawn —apuntó mientras daba un portazo— es la novena vez en lo que va de mes, y llevamos nueve días, —concretó— así que recoge tus cosas y lárgate de aquí.

En vez de aceptarlo como habría hecho normalmente, lo que me salió de lo más profundo del alma fue pegarle un puñetazo en plena cara. Quizá había sido por lo capullo que siempre había sido, o por que desde que entré nos teníamos mutuamente atragantados… realmente no sé por que lo hice.

Cayó directamente al suelo, después sólo se quejaba de lo mucho que le dolía. Mientras me ponía de nuevo la camiseta pasé junto a él.

— Eso ha sido por tenerme trabajando con un sueldo mínimo y encima esperar que hiciese milagros, imbécil. —le dije mientras abría la puerta— Métase el trabajo por donde le quepa.

Alguno de mis compañeros cuchicheaba mientras salía, y otros se acercaban sigilosamente a darme la enhorabuena por haberle pegado al capullo del jefe. Pero realmente no estaba tan orgulloso de ello. Sabía que podía haberlo solucionado de otra manera, pero aquella sensación… era como si supiese que no importaba lo que hiciese en aquel momento, como si no fuese a tener más oportunidades para hacerlo.

Salí de allí como si se hubiese acabado todo, como si no tuviese tiempo para pensar en aquello. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba lo mismo¿Por qué todo el mundo me odiaba?

Entonces ocurrió.

Escuché un grito en un callejón, era una chica, debía tener mi edad, quizá menos. Un tipo grande y fuerte la estaba atacando. ¿La intentaba violar? Corrí por el callejón como si aquel grito en realidad me llamase a mí. Llámalo destino, llámalo fin de semana puesto de crack hasta las cejas, pero en cada grito podía escuchar mi nombre.

Llegué antes de que hubiese pasado algo grave, pero aquel tipo tan siquiera se molestó en mirarme, seguía a lo suyo. Me acerqué a él y le propiné el mayor puñetazo que había dado en toda mi vida. El tipo cayó al suelo, y yo me quejé del dolor de mi mano. Me la había hecho polvo.

Pero sin pararme a pensarlo dos veces cogí del brazo a la chica y corrí junto a ella. Quizá por primera vez en mi vida había hecho algo de utilidad, había salvado a aquella chica de ser violada por ese mastodonte.

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando escuché el disparo. No sentía dolor, pero sabía que aquella bala me había atravesado el pecho. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que en el mismo día te ocurran tantas cosas malas? No lo sabía, nunca se me dieron bien las probabilidades. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, antes de morir había hecho algo de lo que estaría orgulloso.

Me toqué el pecho y manché mi mano de sangre, intenté hablar pero mi garganta estaba saturada por el espeso líquido. Me asfixiaba. Faltaba poco, lo sabía.

En ese mismo instante puede verme tirado en el suelo, boca abajo con la mirada perdida. Unos ojos grises que nunca mirarían a ningún lugar, un cuerpo que nunca volvería a moverse, pero ¿por qué podía verme a mi mismo¿Era una broma macabra del destino?

La cadena que llevaba en el pecho en ese momento, estaba rota, pero ¿por qué¿Qué significaba esa cadena?

Al menos la chica ahora estaba a salvo. El tipo al verme caer al suelo había huido en dirección contraria. Pero la chica seguía allí, llorando mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio para mi. Al fin había entrado en el corazón de alguien, pero quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras miraba la escena con total desasosiego, alguien llegó, quedándose justo detrás de mí.

— Si te sirve de algo, has sido muy valiente. —dijo la voz detrás de él— No muchas personas darían su vida por otra.

— No ha sido conscientemente. —respondí sin tan siquiera girarme.

En cierto modo era extraño, tan siquiera me sorprendió que aquella persona pudiese verme, o que me hablase con tanta calma, al menos en un principio.

— Pero has sido el único que ha venido a socorrerla, eso sigue siendo loable por tu parte. —me giré y vi a un tipo alto, de complexión atlética de ojos verdes, con el pelo largo y rojo, que vestía una especie de kimono negro, y en su cintura llevaba una katana.

— ¿Qué demonios eres? —grité asustado, mirando su katana.

Intenté levantarme y correr, pero estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo, era como si algo invisible me empujase contra el suelo.

— Tranquilo, no he venido a hacerte daño, voy a llevarte a un lugar mejor… —dijo con una agradable sonrisa— Tu lo llamarías cielo.

— ¿Voy a ir al cielo? No se si me lo merezco. —susurré avergonzado mirando al suelo.

— Tú solo déjate llevar, sentirás mucha paz, te lo aseguro —comentó mientras me tocaba con la empuñadura de la katana en la frente.

Aquello era mejor que cualquier droga que pudiese tomar, o que cualquier otra cosa en todo el mundo.

— Gracias —dije antes de desaparecer dentro de aquel círculo lumínico.

Después todo se volvió blanco.

----------------------------------

— Kyrek ¿estás bien? Llevas ahí parado dos horas desde que te pregunté, tío —me gritó Akane mientras me zarandeaba— ¿Te ha saltado el diferencial o algo?

— Ugh, no, sólo estaba recordando los hechos de aquel día, joder. —respondí mientras seguía siendo zarandeado.

— ¿Bien, y me lo vas a contar? —se interesó Akane.

— ¿Tienes dos horas?

— Tengo todo el tiempo del universo —ambos sonreímos.

— Está, bien, pero luego no me vengas con "jo, me aburro" o "¿falta mucho?" —Aclaré antes de empezar a contar lo que había sido mi vida pasada— Tampoco puedes meter duendes cada dos por tres mientras te lo cuento.

— ¡Solo lo hice una vez! —la miré levantando una ceja— Bueno, vale, cuenta tu historia y no te molestaré hasta que termines… lo que hay que hacer por los amigos…

Cuando al fin había terminado la historia, Akane se quedó sorprendida. Me dijo que nunca hubiese imaginado que mi muerte, o el día completo de mi muerte, hubiese sido tan agobiante. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "No me extraña que cuando llegases estuvieses tan confundido, hasta el hombre más tranquilo del mundo hubiese acabado desquiciado… por cierto¿qué es crack?"

Tras no contestar a su pregunta, resolví que había sido demasiado trauma por aquel día, así que decidí tumbarme bajo el cerezo a mirar el cielo.

No sé, tenía un vínculo especial con aquel lugar. Ese era el lugar donde Akane me había encontrado, y de una manera u otra, ese lugar se había convertido en algo muy importante para mí. Allí pensaba en lo que me pasaba, en lo que sentía… allí me sentía como en casa, un sentimiento que jamás había tenido, por que quizá nunca había tenido un "hogar".

Pensando en ello y en Akane, sonreí y me susurré.

— Bienvenido a casa…


End file.
